User talk:Drasocon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Customsuperheroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drasocon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mind Lord (Talk) 18:29, February 20, 2010 Answers to a Noob For an infobox, look at the top right of the editing screen. You should see the Insert options there. Then look at the drop down that is labelled templates. You can select Infobox from there. As for the Organisations, scroll down to the bottom of the screen you want to add a category to. There should be a small button saying add catergories. Click on this and add the page to which ever category you choose. I recommend to add the category Organisations, and then type your username. It's like your signature, telling people that you created that page. You can also add a morality to your character here such as Villain, Superhero or Grey MoralityPeanutFlipz 00:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Sorry, you need the plural form Oraganisation's'. The non-plural form links to the organisation of the site. Corrected it for you. Mistakes happen. It's okay. Thanks! New Challenge You have a new challenge waiting at Thanatos Vs. Hades. RE: not the only christian Are you a christian? Yup. Be back tomorrow! Drasocon the Avenger 03:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) cool dude when wwill u b bak? Tommorow at 4ish in Eastern Time, 3ish in Cental, 2ish in Mountain, 1ish in Pacific time. Drasocon the Avenger 03:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) cool i might b able to talk w u. The Gang hey Draso - would it be okay for one of The Unborn's hosts to join the Gang? That's great! The Gang seriously needs members. Go ahead! I was just thinking that The Gang's goals may fit The Unborn's personality - though it may just be in the team out of a desire to mess up the world than true loyalty (it's a force of pure evil after all) also if you have any villains that may be interested in joining Dollhouse let me know, if not that's okay Inferno Pendragon 00:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I actually have no idea myself.. I'd say ask Mind-Lord or something Inferno Pendragon 22:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) cool, he can be an Elite Agent like Gravestone is Inferno Pendragon 22:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) feel free to do that if you want Draso, Dollhouse is meant to have links to lots of different organisations so it would make sense - especially since The Unborn is also in both organisations (though it doesn't really reveal itself to be the real leader of Dollhouse) Inferno Pendragon 21:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) also I was wondering if you wanted me to add Sanitizo to followers of The Unborn (as a demon he may have an alliance with Unborn of sorts that would explain why he has connections to both groups) - of course if this conflicts with your story forget it Inferno Pendragon 22:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unborn tends to choose humans as hosts anyway (as in non-powered) - so Sanitizo was safe to begin with *smiles* okay, though since The Gang is your creation you have my full permission to make a Mirror-Earth version of it yourself if you want (the rule in general is simple: just reverse the side / bad-guys would be good etc) Inferno Pendragon 23:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lemme see, the opposite of a gang of super-powered beings intent on global domination would be an organisation of super-being dedicated to helping others with a unified front (a bit like Justice League or X-Men) Inferno Pendragon 23:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry - forgot to add: a good name for a "good" version of The Gang would be The Community (since gangs tend to be selfish and community would suggest the organisation is more about helping others and working together) Draso I had an idea for a supersoldier - Tartarus (its the name given to the part of Greek "Hell" were the Titans were imprisoned) Inferno Pendragon 18:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) or since you guys did the Olympians gods perhaps we could make a new supersoldier program using magi-tech, only base them on the Norse gods (like Odin, Thor, Loki etc) Inferno Pendragon 20:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Aztecs don't really have mythology that translates well into superhero fiction to my knowledge anyway - things like Olympus and Norse fit better.. hmm lemme think... Arthurian legend is awesome too: things like the Green Man, Green Knight, Morgana Le Fay, Mordred, Lancelot and of course Arthur Pendragon himself (I know I did some of that with Merlin, Black-Knight and White-Knight but could always have modern-versions of them as well) Celtic mythology (Ireland/Scotland), European mythology (kind of fairytale-like stuff), Babylonian mythology (lotsa dragons), Chinese mythology.. Japan has crazy amounts of myths as well.. hmm.. Australian myths about "dream time" are really awesome.. those are the main ones I know of. Inferno Pendragon 21:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ??? You think I do the most work? o_O Inferno Pendragon 17:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) your poll looks fine to me.. that better? Battle About our battle, your last action conflicts with one of the rules. "5. Do not describe an action for your opponent even if your character's action causes an event to happen that is unavoidable" Just letting you know. Mind Lord 22:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) When you said "Hades sees Thanatos in the eerie water-flitered light, and Thanatos seems to be drowning." ''You described an action for my character. Instead you could say "''Hades searches the eerie filled water for Thanatos" or somethind similar. Btw, Thanatos is a master of fear, illusion and death. He can control much more then his page states. If you have ever played F.E.A.R or F.E.A.R 2 Project Origin then you will understand who i imaged Thanatos after.Mind Lord 06:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Good, thanks. Let's continue. :PMind Lord 05:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC)